


ginger hair, blue box

by justjoy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, but not quite what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://rorylovesclara.tumblr.com/post/56680914931">this gifset</a> on Tumblr - Doctor Who AU: Karen Gillan as the Doctor and Jenna Coleman as her companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ginger hair, blue box

**Author's Note:**

> Was not planning to write this at all, but couldn't help myself in the end.

"So who exactly are you?"

"Pond!" The Doctor grinned, apparently not minding Clara’s incredulous stare in the least bit. “And something starting with A - um, Amelia - that’s it, Amelia Pond!"

Clara raised an eyebrow. “That’s not actually your name, is it?"

"Of course not!" she answered cheerfully, scanning Nina’s phone with a silver device that was emitting blue light and the occasional spark. “Actually, though, I think I’ll keep it. It’s a nice name, Amelia Pond. Like something out of a fairy tale."

Clara took a huge gulp of her tea, hoping that the scalding hot liquid could somehow bring some sense to everything she’d just heard.

It didn’t work.

"So let me just get this straight. You’re a time-travelling alien in a blue box that’s smaller on the outside - and you have a  _Scottish accent?_ ”

"Not just any blue box, she’s the TARDIS. And many planets have a - " the Doctor paused with a perplexed frown. “Well, maybe not. Not that there’s anything wrong with Scotland, anyway. Other than in New New Earth, I suppose. Now tell me, how is this duck pond a duck pond if there aren’t any ducks in it?"


End file.
